Rum on the Walls
by LawfullyDecietfulElly
Summary: Burgandy is a normal, 19 year old girl, whose family ship has just been hijacked and she's been thrown into open sea with nothing but the escape boat the pirates left her in. Can anyone save her? Oh! It's an island! Salvation! Or is it? JackOc story
1. Stranded

**Okay then, this is going to be a Jack SparrowOc story. Can't figure out a good enough name but..yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean 1, 2, or 3, but Burgandy is MINE!**

* * *

I glared evilly at the ignorant pirate-scum loaded me into the life boat. I didn't go so willingly, though. One of the buffoons tried to make a grab at my ass and he got a nasty jab in the gut by my elbow. Served the ugly brute right; trying to touch a woman when she does not want it.

"You'd better start cooperating, lass, or we may have to get physical on ye." said a tall, scraggly man from behind their hoard. "We be commandeering this here vessel and no mere wench will be gettin' in our way."

"Oh, go ahead and jump into a whirlpool why don't you!" I growled, kicking at another grabby crewmember. The man chuckled and soon the whole crew was in fits of laughter.

"Ye be talkin' to the new captain of ole Storm Chaser, Captain Shanks Noon." He laughed. Then he signaled for them to lower the boat and it fell to the sea below with a splash of salt water.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer, you babbling baboon's arse!" I called up at them as the small boat was pulled away from the ship by the strong current. Even when they were almost too far away to see I could still hear their laughter and jeering.  
"Might as well do something as I wait to die out here but what? Oh, I know! One hundred bottles of rum on the wall, one hundred bottles of rum! Take one down and pass it around, ninety-nine bottles of rum on the wall!"

"One bottle of rum on the wall, one bottle of rum…take one down and pass it around, zero fucking bottles of rum on the wall." I grumbled. I lay there, in the bottom of the life boat, curled up and trying not to get baked by hot Caribbean sun. "Okay, about seven hours have passed of rum and walls, so now I'm officially bored out of my mind. I even think my hair has turned slightly blond from all of the sunlight shining down on it."

I scrunched my body even closer together and squinted at the stringy strands of my hair and gasped in wonder. I had been right - my hair was slightly blonde! It used to be a nice maroon color - hence my name, Burgandy - and now my beautifully unique tresses were turning the color of sand!

"Well fan-fucking-tastic, I'll have to do something about this quickly or I'll soon be able to blend in with the dunes of that beach over there - Wait, a beach?!" I sat up and peered into the horizon and saw that my mumbled words had been correct. A large island loomed over the ocean that seemed to have swallowed up my hopes of any hope of survival. Well, that was about to change. I squealed happily on the inside and quickly began to paddle the boat with my arms, though, I probably should've known it would take forever with that tactic.

* * *

**Short, but I like it! I think this is going to be a good story, don't you? Tell me what you think in a review! The little purple button in the lower left hand corner calls to you! Go to it!**

**-LDE**


	2. FanFuckingTastic

**Second chapter is up and it's not even been two minutes! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.**

* * *

And, as I said before, it took _forever_ to make it to shore. Seriously, halfway through, I thought I'd collapse and fall out of the boat - resulting in my untimely demise - or my arm would fall off. As of right now, I have successfully reached the shore of the pretty island - which I have now discovered is _NOT_ a mirage - but I'm still in the damn boat. Happy day.

"O-okay," I huffed, my vision blurring with exhaustion and fatigue." I finally made it to the fucking island and it only took me..."I lift my aching head - _Great, now I have a head ache_ - minutely so that I could look at the horizon. "almost all damn day."

True enough, the sun was setting beyond the seemingly neverending waters of the Caribbean, causing the waters to sparkle beautifully and the clouds to turn to many different bright shades and hughes of pink, purple, orange, and blues.

"So, let's count the options, shall we? One, I can give in to the immense tempation of laying here and not attempt to get out of this blasted boat, enevitably resulting in the tide coming in during the night and whisking the boat and I off further into the sea. Or, I can move my lazy ass out of this thing - and somehow drag it away from the water to use as a shelter - and save myself from certain doom. Which one, which one?" I thought on it for a little while and then groaned. "Damn, I just realized that I'm talking to myself. I've _got_ to stop doing that!"

So, which one do you think I picked: the more relaxing and laid-back I'm-gonna-die-on-open-sea approach, or the more tiring and possibly back-breacking I'm-going-to-get-up-get-moving-and-try-to-save-myself way?...Go ahead, guess!

Give up?

Well, seeing as I'm the one sitting here _telling_ you all of this I suspect we already know the answer to that, now don't we?

I climbed out of the damnable boat, moaning and groaning about stupid self-preservation instincts, and - miraculously - managed to half-drag, half-way pick up the boat and tow it over to a bent-up palm tree. Now that I noticed it, I realized that this island was mostly sand and weird, leafy-looking ferns and brush. Sure, there might be a small forest of palm trees over to my left and a cliff to my right, but at the mo I'm paying attention to my surroundings - or, more like those in a ten foot radius. Sand, sand, rock, fern-y things, sand, two to three palm trees, sand, and did I mention sand?

"This'll have to do." I mumbled, grunting and moaning in pain and agony as i lifted the boat up, turned it over so that the inside was facing the ground, and leaned it on a stone. With a huff, I threw myself underneath the make-shift shelter, causing a cloud of sand and dust to puff out and cover me in little white granules. "Way too tired to do anything else, anyhoo." I mumbled, drifting off to a fitful sleep.

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it? You are now drawn to the purple buttons - PRESS IT!**

**-LDE**


	3. Oh God

**And here is the long awaited 3rd chapter of Rum on the Walls (RotW). :) Hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotC but Burgandy is mine!**

* * *

I awoke to the uncomfortable feeling of a sharp object jabbing me in the shoulder accompanied by the unbelievably loud sound of something large and made of wood being dragged through the sand. Shifting groggily to lean on my elbows, I looked on in shock as the life boat that had been my shelter was dragged away by an invisible force..._Hang on. Is that grunting I hear..?_

"Excuse me." _Eww, phlegm._ No one answered. Glaring into space, I shakily got to my feet and cleared my throat before speaking louder. "Excuse me." That did the trick. The boat stopped moving and someone sighed. I heard the sand crunch underneath a pair of boots before I saw whom they belonged to._ Whoa..he sure is handsome...in a rugged, pirate-y way._

"What? What could ye possibly want?"_ Kay, scratch that. He's an ugly bloody wanker._ I glared and stomped over to him, my tattered skirts swirling around my ankles.

"I want to know what you're doing with my life boat. In case you haven't realized, there are no oars and I _was_ kind of using it as a shelter, you bloody wanker!" Okay, so I'm mad. Who wouldn't be? He glared and gave me a calculating look.

"Do I know ye from some where, love? I feel as if we've met." He smiled cheekily and I rolled my eyes.

"No, sir, I don't believe we've ever met. I don't even know your name." His smiled then turned into a smirk and it was my turn to glare._ Cheeky bastard!_

"My name is Jack, my lady. Captain Jack Sparrow." He took off his hat and bowed low..._Too low._

"Hello Captain Sparrow," I was still glaring but I sighed. "My name is Burgandy. No last name that you should care about...And you still haven't answered my question, Captain Sparrow."

"What question, love?" He was smiling that mocking smile again! I glared heatedly.

"Zis question!" I grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him against the boat. "Vere do 'ou sink 'ou are going vith _my_ life boat, Capteen Sparroh?" _Oh great...my French is coming back in._ His eyes were wide and he seemed to be pleasantly shocked...before that damned smirk set in again.

"Are you french, Mrs. Burgandy?" Jack chuckled, taking my small hands in his large ones and forcing me to let him go.

"Yes. And stop avoiding the god damn question!"

"Alright, love, I was planning on taking this here life boat and paddling my way out of here. Savvy?" He walked away from me, shaking his head. I glared at it.

"No, not savvy! Do you even have any paddles, Mr. Jack Sparrow?" I jogged to catch up with him, grabbing his arm. "And did you think you could just leave me here on this god forsaken spit of land?" He shrugged me away.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow to ye, Burgandy. And yes I had paddles. And no, I haven't really thought about bringing ye with me." I stilled followed. We soon came upon a small camp - fire, make-shift shelter, and complete with a set of boat paddles.

"I'll call you what I want at the moment, _Jack_, seeing as there is no one else around. Now, if we some how get off of this island, I'll happily call you Captain Jack or Captain Sparrow when we're in the company of others. _Savvy?_" I could tell by the way his back tensed as he bent to grab the paddles that he was struggling not to bite my head off. I smirked triumphantly.

"Fine! Fine. Ye're coming with me, lass. But don't think for a minute that this'll be easy." He whipped around, now holding the paddles, and a look on his face that promised hard work, sweat, and possible pain.

"Jack," I put a hand on my hip and smiled. "I've lived on a ship my entire life - I think I can deal with that dingy little life boat." _Dealing with you, on the other hand, might be a whole other group of troubles.._

* * *

**Did you like it? :D I did!**


End file.
